


Dear Susie

by santana-lopez (nightshifted)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshifted/pseuds/santana-lopez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters Brittany and Santana wrote their newborn daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Susie

August 29, 2020 – Entry #1

Dear Susie,

Your mom says I should write letters to you in this book so you’ll have something to look back on when you’re older. It’s kinda like a journal, I guess, chronicling the first few years of your life.

Anyway, hi baby. We got to take you home from the hospital today. You slept in the backseat, and I could barely take my eyes off you. I just can’t believe you’re ours, you know? You’re totally adorable, just like your mom, with a tiny wisp of blond hair on your head.

I can’t wait to watch you grow and do all kinds of fun stuff with you.

Love,

Mama S

P.S. I changed your diaper for the first time today. Seriously, I don’t know what’s in breast milk, but they should probably look into fixing it or something.

—

October 7, 2020 – Entry #16

Dear Susie,

You’re getting so big! Your Aunt Quinn came by earlier and gave you your very first dress. It’s yellow and has a bunch of bumblebees on it, and you look so cute in it. There’s even a matching headband, but you kept pulling at it, so we didn’t make you wear it.

You’ve been kicking your feet a lot lately. I told your mama that I think you’re going to grow up to be a dancer, just like me. Or maybe a soccer player. Or maybe one of those people who stomp on grapes at the winery. That’d be so cool.

It’s a little early for all that, I know. Right now, all you have to be is mommy’s little girl.

Hugs and kisses,

Mommy B

—

December 23, 2020 – Entry #41

Dear Susie,

We took you to see Santa today, but as soon as we plopped you down on his lap, you started crying hysterically. Your mama yelled at Santa in Spanish until a security guard had to restrain her. Your mama’s a little crazy sometimes, huh?

We ended up bundling you up and taking some pictures of all three of us sitting in the snow. Those turned out perfect, even though your mama refused to put on snow pants and ended up soaking through her jeans and freezing her butt off.

If you grow up to be as stubborn as your mama, well… I’ll probably spend every day loving you as much as I love her.

xoxo

Mommy B

—

January 18, 2021 – Entry #47

Dear Susie,

You met your bisabuela – my abuela – for the first time today. She was reluctant, not because she doesn’t love you, but because the world is a complicated place, and beliefs are tough to change sometimes. When you grow older, your mom and I will explain all that to you, but for now, you just have to understand that we both love you very much, and that your bisabuela loves you too. I could tell by how hard she was smiling, and how she kept calling you m’ija like you were the most precious thing she’s ever laid eyes on. I think she was even crying a little bit.

Did you know that you were named after her? Yeah. Susan Alma Pierce-Lopez. Has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it? I know your bisabuela still has trouble sometimes because I fell in love with another girl, but she’s still one of the strongest people I know, and that’s why we gave you her name.

You’re so special, baby. Never forget that.

Love,

Mama S

—

April 2, 2021 – Entry #98

Dear Susie,

You said your first word today! We were having dinner, and you were sitting in your high chair when suddenly, you opened your mouth and called out to us. I think you said ‘mommy,’ but your mama insists she heard ‘mama,’ so I guess we’ll never really know. Doesn’t matter though.

I think we startled you a little with how excited we were, but once you figured out that we were happy, you started calling us over and over. You even know who is who already. You’re so smart.

Next, I’m going to teach you how to say ‘unicorn.’

Love always,

Mommy B

P.S. I’m pretty sure you said ‘mommy’ first, but don’t tell your mama I said that.

—

August 27, 2021 – Entry #161

Dear Susie,

Happy birthday, baby! You turned one year old today. We threw you a big party and a bunch of kids from your daycare came over to play. I wonder what you wished for when you blew out the candles. I know what I used to wish for. Sometimes it was acceptance. Sometimes it was happiness. Sometimes it was that I’d be lucky enough to spend the rest of my life with your mom. That last one’s going pretty well so far.

You got all these awesome presents, but you spent most of your time playing with the guitar Uncle Sammy got you and making up songs. I was so proud of you. I know genes and all that stuff doesn’t exactly work like that, but I like to believe you got your love of singing from me anyway.

Love,

Mama S

P.S. You look more and more like your mom every single day. If you ever learn to work your charm like she does, I’m gonna be in some deep trouble.

—

November 15, 2021 – Entry #199

Dear Susie,

You really scared us today. All day, you’d been finicky, but this afternoon, your fever shot up, and then the coughing fits started, and it got so bad that you were having some difficulty breathing, so we rushed you to the ER. I don’t think I’ve ever seen your mama drive so fast in her entire life.

It turned out that you had the flu and that the best we could do for you was give you some Tylenol for the fever and wait for the virus to clear. You’re sleeping now, but your mama refuses to take her eyes off you for more than a second.

I know you’ll be okay in a few days and start bouncing off the walls again, but for now, I think I’ll let your mama coddle you a little.

All the kisses and cuddle bugs,

Mommy B

—

February 6, 2022 – Entry #232

Dear Susie,

What do you think about a little brother or sister? Your mom and I have been talking about adding to our family, and I think you’d really like having someone to boss around.

When I asked you that question earlier, you told me that you only wanted a little brother or sister if he or she could play the drums and start a rock band with you. I explained that nobody can tell for sure what a baby will like or dislike before they are born. Then – I’ll never forget this – you looked up at me with these huge, serious eyes and said, “But Mama, didn’t you know that I liked you and Mommy before I was born? ‘Cause I did.”

In the end, you agreed to let the baby pick his or her own interests if you get a say in naming him or her. You suggested Strawberry Shortcake, Rainbow Dash, and Barbie. I know you don’t know what veto power is yet, but you will soon.

Love,

Mama S

—

June 26, 2022 – Entry #280

Dear Susie,

Today, you got your first taste of how cruel the world can be. We were at the beach, and you were playing in the sand, when this little girl about your age approached you, and the two of you started to build a sand castle together. Your mom was just reaching for her camera when the little girl’s mother appeared out of nowhere, grabbed her daughter by the arm and dragged her away.

She said some mean things as she was walking away. Mean things about us, and mean things about you, and I know you heard her because you looked so confused, like she’d hurt you but you weren’t sure why.

In some ways, your mom and I are used to it – the talks, the looks, the judgment. It’s been there since the very beginning, and we are prepared to face it until the very end. It just kills me that you have to put up with the same talks, looks, judgment as we do. It hurts me a lot more than anything some ignorant mother on a beach can say about me.

Your mom and I tried our best to explain what happened, but it might be a little while before you’re old enough to understand. Until then, I’m sorry, baby, that people are afraid of the things they don’t know, and I can only hope that your mom and I are able to fill you with so much love that the world never has a chance to fill you with hate.

Love,

Mama S

—

September 10, 2022 – Entry #316

Dear Susie,

Took you to your first dance class today! You were so anxious to get in there, and even though everyone was older than you, you had no trouble keeping up. You started to grow restless near the end, but your teacher said you were a natural.

I’m so lucky to be able to share something I love with you. I want you to remember this though: if it stops being fun, we stop going. I never want you to feel like you have to do something just to make me happy, okay?

Smooches,

Mommy B

—

January 29, 2023 – Entry #379

Dear Susie,

Guess what? You’re going to be a big sister.

Love,

Mama S

P.S. We’re not naming your baby brother or sister ‘Legolas.’ Also, Uncle Sammy isn’t allowed to bring his Lord of the Rings DVDs around anymore.

—

March 4, 2023 – Entry #401

Dear Susie,

You threw a huge tantrum today. You bit and scratched and cried, and no matter what your mama or I did, you wouldn’t stop.

Finally, your mama started to sing Songbird, and you gradually quieted down to listen. Your mama’s voice really is something, huh? You turned to me and asked me why I was crying. I didn’t even realize that I was. It’s a long story, Susie-Boo, and one day, I’ll tell you all about how your mama serenaded me with this song in an empty choir room.

I cried because I remembered how hard it was for both of us back then, and how far we’ve come, and how much we love each other. And you!

Snugglingly yours,

Mommy B

—

August 26, 2023 – Entry #469

Dear Susie,

Tomorrow is your third birthday, and this is the last page of this book.

Over the past three years, we’ve filled up this entire thing with over four hundred letters to you. Hopefully when you read them, you’ll get a sense of not only what your life was like but also just how much we loved you and tried our best for you.

We always said that we would stop when we felt like you were old enough that we could talk to you about the things we write about in our letters, and we think now is that time.

We’ve had so much fun writing all these letters to you, and even after we stop, we’ll still be your mommies!

Love forever,

Mommy B and Mama S

P.S. Your mama is 38 weeks pregnant with your baby brother. When he’s born, do you want to help write letters to him?

—

September 13, 2023 – Entry #1

Dear Gabe,

Welcome to the world. You’re all wrinkly.

Love,

Susie (your big sister)


End file.
